Enter the Riptoc!
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: When worlds collide hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

"Done, we can make a costume for Howard, I'll build a paper volcano that erupts, and if you girls work on the report, all Howard will have to do is read it in the costume behind the paper volcano." Randy suggested. Debbie was wide eyed, nodding in approval with Theresa and Cherry of the idea.

"Aw, that's wonk! Why do I have to give the report?" Howard asked.

"It's not like you'll do anything to help us get anything done. Is it really that hard to wear a costume and read a report?" Cherry countered. "We'll even write it on cue cards so you don't have to hold the paper."

"Fine." Howard sighed, earning an eye roll from the other teens.

(Meanwhile above Norrisville)

Ripto, Gulp, and Crush were almost through the portal, only to be shocked when they saw a city below them, because the portal dropped them into the sky. "Um...Boss!?" Crush yelled.

"I'm on it" Ripto said, summoning a prehistoric-like creature below them out of thin air with his magic scepter. "Save us Kenny!" he proclaimed as all three were now freefalling. The Pterodactyl-like creature let out a shriek

before opening up and protruding two giant wings which caused the creature to start flying, it divebombed and saved Ripto, Crush and Gulp who landed unharmed on it's massive back.

"Thanks Kenny, now let's figure out where we are." Ripto said, giving the creature's back a quick pat.

"Look! A pyramid. Let's go there." Crush said excitedly. Ripto sighed and they started heading for the triangular building.

(At McFist Industries)

Mcfist and Viceroy looked out the window, watching as a large mechanical prehistoric-like winged creature emerged from their portal and begin flying towards them.

"Sir, should we go introduce ourselves?" Viceroy asked.

"Of course." Mcfist said, pressing a button which made a platform for the creature to land outside. Once the Pterodactyl-like creature was secure, Mcfist opened the window and welcomed the inside. "Welcome to Mcfist industries. We've been expecting you." He said. He ushered them inside, not noticing the strange appearance.

Upon landing, Ripto, Crush, and Gulp heard a man welcome them, before inviting them in. They were ushered into a large room with a big widow (which outside was the Pterpdactyl-like creature), a big desk, and a bunch of machines. Sitting at the desk was a man with a yellow mustache and robotic arm. Next to him stood a tall, dark skinned man.

Mcfist and Viceroy looked at the group. There was a short orange dinosaur-like creature with a single horn protruding from his head  
wearing a bold red Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, tan cargo shorts, and sandels, a large blue club-wielding horned monster and another horned monster with thick green scales.

"So, who are you guys?" Ripto asked.

"I'll introduce myself after you do." Mcfist said.

"Well, I'm Ripto, evil Sorcerer extraordinaire." Ripto said, with a little bit of fanfare as he wrote his name in big firework like letters in the air by waving his magical scepter. "And these are my two minions Crush and Gulp."

The Pterodactyl-like creature then let out a shriek from outside. "Oh how can I forget. Also Kenny." Ripto, said gesturing towards at the creature outside as it smiled and waved.

"But your a dinosaur? How can you use magic?" Viceroy said confused.

"Actually I like to be called a Rhynocorus Riptosaurus but I guess you can say I know how to use a scepter."

"But, that's beside the point. You've introduced yourselves, now it's time I introduce us. My name is William Viceroy, mad scientist extraordinaire, and this is my boss Hannibal Mcfist."

Ripto was surprised at what he heard. "Ok, so we're in another world. Why are we here?" He asked.

Mcfist grinned evilly "We have a job for you."

Ripto looked down at Norrisville below through the window. ""Nah, not interested...This place seems boring. C'mon Gulp and Crush, this vacation has just only started." He said. His minions  
started to follow.

Mcfist was flipping out now. He hit a button and a huge metal wall now blocked their path. "Wait, where are you guys going? You said you guys were on vacation. Well I'll show you Norrisville is a perfect vacation spot." He said as he put a hand on Ripto's shoulder and walked him over towards the door as his minions soon followed.

"That was a nice save. Make sure McFool doesn't ruin this for me. Thanks, Viceroy" The Sorcerer said, appearing then disappearing only seconds later.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Viceroy said, following after McFist.


	2. Chapter 2

*I own nothing. All rights belong to proper owners*

Randy was watching Heidi's web show when breaking news hit. "Oh my gosh. It seems as though a pterodactyl has just been seen at Mcfist industries." Heidi said grabbing her portable camera. "And I'll be there to film it."

Now Randy was running through town. Even though Mcfist was his worst enemy and he wouldn't mind if dinosaurs took him, he couldn't let dinosaurs stay in Norrisville. He arrived at the pyramid shaped building and saw the pterodactyl start to leave.

"Ninja tengu fireball!" He exclaimed. He threw a fireball towards the pterodactyl, hitting the one of the wings. The wing exploded and the pterodactyl-like creature lost altitude, landing on the slope of Mcfist's building and sliding down to the street below, in front of Randy in his ninja suit.

The pterodactyl-like machine flailed around for a bit shriekly louding before just finally shutting down and going limp.

"So it was a robot?" Randy asked, looking confused as he poked one of the robot's eye going dim then took a step back because the robot's head then exploded to reveal a more robot-like head.

"Kenny, speak to me?!" Ripto asked, running over and kneeling down next to the fallen robot.

The robot didn't answer it's master back. "Kenny..." Ripto said, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"Um...I'm just going to go now." The Ninja said, turning only to be blasted into the air by a enchanted boxing glove summoned by a now furious Ripto.

(Mcfists office)

"Viceroy, do you hear something?" McFist asked, as he was behind his desk sorting papers next to a chair where Viceroy sat playing holographic chess with a Robo-Ape.

"Like what? Viceroy asked, looking up confused from his chess game.

Without warning the Ninja followed by Ripto clinging to his scarf for dear life and shouting curses at the ninja crashed through the window. The sudden landing caused Ripto to lose his grip of the Ninja's scarf and slide across the lab  
floor into the portal machine, head first, his hard head breaking the control panel causing it to short circuit and shoot out sparks.

The Ninja looked over at a angry looking McFist then started walking towards the window "No, I don't want any trouble." He said. "I was just leaving."

Mcfist hit a button and a bunch of robots came from a door and surrounded the Ninja as he pulled out dual katanas, now pumped up and ready for the fight that would ensue.

"Well you just got trouble. Did you think you could just break in here without a fight!?"

"...Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Ripto said rubbing his aching head, as he was now coming too. "Well that escalated quickly." He said, now watching the Ninja's seemingly endless fight  
with a huge mob of robots at the other side of the room as Mcfist was pratically screaming "DESTROY THE NINJA!". Ripto's eyes widened as he heard a loud buzzing noise that didn't sound good.  
He looked back and saw the portal machine going haywire, "This can't end well." he thought silently to himself as the fight still raged on at the other side of the room.

The machine then bagan to expell a large amount of purple colored water. "What the juice!?" Randy Cunningham looked over his shoulder at the impending crashing wave of water with eyes wide in fear. "CRUD!"

Everyone let a yell as the wave now engulfed everything. "THE NOMICON!" The Ninja, yelled silently in his head as the sudden impact of the wave caused the Nomicon to fly out of his suit and land in the water a few yards away.

He tried to swim towards it but was knocked back by a RoboApe trying to swim for safety but instead got knocked back by another wave.

"I had it! If I'm just a book, how am I going to help the Ninja?" It silently raged in it's mind. "I want to be human again. I had it!"  
It started to glow a mix of colors. It started to black out.

The out of control machine then emitted a extremley, powerful gravitational pull that pulled everything in the room and surrounding area into it with a great sucking sound like that of a vacuum cleaner.  
There was sounds of screaming and chaos everywhere as everything was getting pulled into the machine, even itself then everything went dark and dead quiet. After a long period of time, a voice finally called out from the darkness.

"Wake up! Hey lazybones, wake up!"

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He was wearing a strange cape. It was black with red even stranger markings On the inside of the cape it was similar to the color of an old scroll paper, and it covered him from the nose down, concealing his tall and thin body.  
Another strange detail was that there was a strange glowing green clip of some sort resting at his chest. His eyes a dark green, and his skin was peachy. He had short thick, wavy, blood-red hair, which was worn in an exotic, elegant style.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" he asked.

A voice came from somewhere near him. "Why, you're in Ponyville!"

The boy raised his head and viewed his surroundings. The owner of the voice, a strange cyan creature with wings and a mane the color of a rainbow on it's back, grabbed his immediate attention and took him by surprise.

"Whoa! Who are you? And what the heck are you supposed to be? Some sort of odd-looking new breed of wild horse?"

"Horse? I'm no horse. My name's Rainbow Dash, and I'm an Pegasus."

"I might be losing my mind." Nomi thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

*I own nothing. All rights belong to proper owners*

A portal opened above some random flowery meadow and very slim-built and tall boy with purple hair and Sapphire blue eyes, and an extremely tall skeleton with a afro dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane tumble out of it.

"AHHHH! Get away!" The boy yelled as he pushed the skeleton off him then started then spraying himself with disinfectant. "I can't believe I just touched a skeleton."

"Yohohoho! That's a fine enterance we just made." laughed the skeleton as it now stood and brushed itself's off. "The name's Brook by the way. And you might be?..."

Brook politely asked, helping the boy up off the ground. "Um...Randy Cunningham. Question?" Randy asked, his eyes widening in awkardness. "Why are you a skeleton and talking?"

Brook was terrified "SKELETON! W-WHERE!?". Brook facepalmed himself when he realized he was talking about him. "Well you see I ate this thing called a Devil Fruit..."

-Many minutes later after Randy told his side of the story, a long lecture about Devil Fruits, Brook basically telling his life story and Brook singing "One Piece - Brook - New World"-"And I was just there swabbing the poopdeck then this cloud pours in and I ended up here. And oh btw I'm a master musician/swordsman. Questions?" Brook said, finishing up his lecture. "I...just asked how you became a living skeleton.  
I didn't really need to know that other stuff." Randy said, his eye twitching with information overload. "Well my ship's navigator says if I don't value my time then no one will." Brook remarked.

"Anyways I would really love to talk but..." Randy said, shaking all this off. "You wouldn't have seen a red, black and green book anywhere? I really need to find it.". Brook responded by shrugging.

"Well this is just great." Randy grumbled, a scowl now on his face as he sat down on a nearby stump and rested his head on his arm and knee. "I'm stuck... in the middle of nowhere... with a talking skeleton and no nomicon!"

"Oh, cheer up, Randy. It could be worse." Brook said, putting a hand on Randy's shoulder and trying to cheer him up. "We could have got stranded somewhere less beautiful!" Brook said, gesturing with his other hand towards all the colorful and pretty flowers.

"Well... this is the end." Randy said, further deepening into depression.

"C'mon now, Randy, give us a smile!" A pony with a pink coat, with a lighter shade of pink for her mane and tail, and a mark on her flank depicting three balloons with curved strings cheerfully exclaimed, jumping on Randy's back  
and forcefully trying to turn his scowl into a smile with her hooves. "Like your friend Brook said it could be much worse...I mean you could have wound up somewhere without cake and parties and that'd be terrible!"

"Um...Brook, are you seeing what I'm seeing or have I finally lost it?" Randy said, looking flabbergasted at the pink pony bouncing happily on his back.

"I'm afraid not." Brook said, stroking his chin in curiosity at this sight.

Pinkie Pie then jumped from Randy's back to the ground before them both. "Say I've never seen you two before. Are you new in town or something?" She asked, looking confused.

"Geez You're smarter than you..." Randy began to say only to get elbowed by Brook. "Forgive him, he's a bit crabby. What he meant to say was yes." Brook said, finishing Randy's sentence for him.

"Thanks! Well I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your names?"

"Brook at your service." Brook said, bowing a little.

Pinkie then turned towards Randy looking grumpier then ever. "And your name?"

"Randy." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Pinkie asked, cupping a hoove over her ear.

"Randy." He mumbled as Brook now glared at him for being rude.

"I'm sorry?" Pinkie asked, now somehow atop his head balancing perfectly as she learned her ear down toward's Randy.

"Randy." He said quickly.

"One more time...!" Pinkie asked, her head now right next to Randy's.

"Randy." He sighed, a little annoyed at this.

"Well Randy and Brooke. I never met you but you're my new friends and I'm your best friend Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie cheered, as she jumped onto the ground and  
started clapping. "Well, I'd be happy to show you around. It's the least a new friend can do?"

"That'd be wonderful. YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed with happiness.

"Well, I would have perfered to have stayed on the stump." Randy said, as he began to get up. "But why not I guess."

There was a slight awkward silence before Brook finally broke it asking "So… Where exactly are we?". "You're at the edge of Ponyville right next to the Everfree Forest," she responded. "You could come back to town with me and meet everybody if you would like?" "Sure. Why not?".

Pinkie Pie then looked at Randy for his answer.

"Sounds like a blast." Randy sighed.

Within 2 minutes They set out on the trail walking towards Ponyville when Pinkie Pie notices Randy take out his music player and put in one ear bud so he can talk and listen to music at the same time. "May I ask what is that you just took out?" she asked. "This thing?" He said pointing to his Ipod. "This is just a device I use to listen to music." "Oh I see. We don't have that technology in Ponyville."

"You don't need a machine to listen to music when you got a great musician right here!" Brook gloated aloud, now holding a guitar and looking like he was about to burst into song.

"Your not going to sing again, are you?...Oh boy, here we go again." Randy remarked, facepalming himself as Pinkie Pie's eyes sparkled because someone was going to sing.

After about 20 minutes of walking and Brook singing "One Piece - Brook - New World" they made it to the town library where Twilight Sparkle lived. Randy knocked on the door while inside the Library Twilight shouted at Spike to get the door.

Twilight Sparkle was one of the smartest ponies in Ponyville. She had a purple coat and a purple mane with a pink stripe going down it. She was sent to Ponyville from Canterlot to study the magic of friendship. Spike on the other hand was Twilights right hand man or dragon in better terms. He had a purple body with a green underbelly. He was much younger then everybody he hung out with though.

Spike walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, hey Pinkie Pie a-and…" Spike stuttered staring at Randy and Brook. "Well hello to you too." Randy said smirking as Brook laughed. "Twilight!" Spike shouted. "Pinkie Pie and some weirdos are at the door for you!" "Excuse me?" Randy retorted. Spike then charged upstairs and into his room. "Spike. That's so rude to say to someone…" Twilight stopped and just stared at Randy and Brook. "Umm Twilight?" Pinkie Pie broke the silence. "It's not polite to stare."

"Should I sing again?" Brook asked, slowly pulling up another electric guitar.

Randy responded by glaring and lightly elbowing him.

"Okay I'm not singing again." Brook said, slowly putting away the electric guitar.


	4. Chapter 4

*I own nothing. All rights belong to their proper owners*

Somewhere in a dark dungeon-like area...

"It's happening. Ha ha ha ha ha, the prophecy is finally happening," a voice said as a big ball of light showing the events that have happened so far materialized itself before the owner of the voice which was a red-skinned tall and thin youth, with a pair of lobster-like antennae and whiskers/, pointy ears like a Kai,  
silky, straight, waist-length blonde hair worn in a style that would remind one of a waterfall, narrow eyes the color of wild moss, and a graceful build wearing a hooded robe the color of the night sky and had a elder sign-like clip resting at the chest of his robe.

"What prophecy are you talking about?," Super Buu sipping on a Blueberry ICEE said as he walked up to look at the ball of light.

"Don't you remember? We were at KFC a few days ago, and I said it will be soon time to start over where I left off.

"Oh! Oh! I remember now."

"Yes! Today... darkness shall spread once more!"

"Not to ruin your happy moment here, Master Raikou." Super Buu said, stopping to take a sip of his ICEE before continueing. "But before you go declaring war on all of creation and the Kais for casting you down and making you the King Kai of Hell forever more maybe you should invest in a gym membership?"

"What are you saying?" The Fallen Kai, said in total disbelief at what Super Buu was saying. "I'm not intimidating looking enough? Is that it because what it sounds like to me is someone wants to go back to the the lake of fire!?"

"No!? I was just saying appearance wise! Pfft, I didn't mean power level wise-" While Super Buu continued to babble (rather pathetically),  
Raikou raised a brow in slight annoyance and quickly cut him off.

"-Minion, I know what you meant, and honestly, that was pretty pathetic...J-just go get things ready."

XXXXX-Elsewhere-XXXXXX

"Pinkie Pie… Where did you happen to get 2 humans?" Twilight questioned. "How did you know what he was?" Pinkie Pie asked surprised. "I read a book about a strange, 2 legged, and almost hairless beings that would be seen in equestrian during random periods of history. They still don't know how you got here or how you get home."

"Well, this is awkward," Brook said breaking the silence. "Well I could give you a tour of Ponyville if you would like?" Twilight asked. "Sure why not," he answered. Twilight rushed upstairs to grab Spike and some books to take with her. Spike wasn't happy about going because he still had a slight fear of Randy and Brook. Nevertheless, Spike gave in and came along. They decided they would start by going to Sugarcube Corner and meet Fluttershy who was helping out there today in Pinkie's absence, and by the description of her personality Twilight and Pinkie Pie gave them, she seemed completely shy.

To get from the Library to Sugarcube Corner Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Brook and Randy all had to pass right through the center of town. This made Nick extremely uncomfortable because he was getting plenty of odd looks from people around town. Everypony asking the same questions in their head "What are those things?" and "Are they dangerous?"

"Gee, Randy, you sure are taking trapped in a world full of ponies well?" Brook said, looking confused at Randy's calm demeanor.

"Oh, it's just a bad dream. I'll wake up soon." Randy said, again shrugging off the thought. Brook and Pinkie Pie look at each other.

"Uhh...dream?" Brook asked, looking even more confused.

"Sure. I'm still in Norrisville sleeping like a baby!" Randy said, now laughing.

"If you say so." Brook said, patting Randy on the back.

Finally after a short walk, which to Randy and Brook seemed like a lifetime, they made it to Sugarcube Corner. They walked over to the counter to find nobody behind it. "Maybe they are on a break?" Randy guessed. They turned around to walk out the door when they turned around to see a pegasus with cyan eyes, light grayish rose mane, and a pale, light grayish gold coat with three butterflies for a mark on her flank shyly poke her head out from behind the counter. "H-h-hello I'm F-f-fluttershy I don't think I've ever seen you two before? You don't look like a pony?"

Fluttershy was arguably the shyest pony in town. Nevertheless, she was a true friend.

"Hi Fluttershy… I'm Brook and this is Randy," Brook answered in a friendly tone. "We're both humans and was transported, still unknowingly how, to this place."

"Well I don't mean to interrupt your meet n greet," Twilight jumped in. "But, we are off to Rarity's Boutique. You can join us if you would like?"

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed bouncing with joy.

Once again the group set out now heading for Rarity's Boutique to meet obviously Rarity. Randy and Brook were still given some pretty interesting gazes from some of the residents of Ponyville. However, they seemed to have become a little less fearful of them now. They trotted down the street when they happened to pass the apple stand being run by Applejack.

Applejack was just a regular old earth pony like Pinkie. She had a clean orange coat and yellow mane. She was a very diligent worker and had a very unique personality with a lot of great qualities.

"Hey guys!" She called out to them. "Whatcha all doin?"

"We're showing our new friends, Brook and Randy, around town," Twilight replied.

Applejack took note of Randy and Brook's forms, but it didn't faze her. She just laughed it off and greeted them.

"Well howdy Randy and Brook," she began. "My names Applejack and I run this ere apple stand. I also work and live on sweet apple acres right over. Y'all can come visit me any time you'd like."

"Hi Applejack, I couldn't help but noticing your delicious looking apples. Mind if I buy one?"

"Well sure you can! That'll be 3 bits please."

"Ummm…. What's a bit?" Randy asked holding out his wallet remembering that their currency must be completely different from U.S. dollars.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it," Fluttershy said in a very sweet tone.

"Thank you Fluttershy. That is very kind of you," Randy said smiling.

"Would you like to come along with us AJ?" Pinkie Pie chimed in. "It is going to be super duper fun!"

"Mighty kind of y'all to invite me, but I gotta be gettin back to work. Hope y'all have a good time though."

Fluttershy paid for the apples, Randy put them in his hoodie pocket, and they all set off again to Rarity's abode. About 5 minutes of walking passed when they finally reached their destination. They all walked up onto the porch of the boutique and Twilight rang the doorbell. Behind the door there was the buzzing sound of a sewing machine and some humming. The buzzing stopped and you could hear a louder then normal shout of "Coming!" The trot of somepony grew louder and louder as it came closer to the door. The door then gradually opened to reveal they pony known as Rarity.

Rarity was arguably the most beautiful pony in Ponyville. She had a bright white coat with a voluminous purple mane. She had sparkling blue eyes that no colt could resist even Spike who has had an eye on Rarity for quite some time now. She was into elegance, which Brook and Randy noticed right away. She was a very caring person and was very loyal to her friends.

"Well hello everybody," she began, "It's a pleasure to see all of you, and who do we have here? I don't think we have met" She said eyeing Randy and Brook up and down and fluttering her eyes.

Brook took a couple of seconds to think of a good response then said it. "Charmed my lady. My name is Brook and I have come from a land called Earth unexpectedly and am residing here until me and my friend Randell here can find a way home."

"How well mannered!" she said fluttering her eyes once again.

This made Spike go into a rage fit. Spike was mad that Rarity was giving so much attention to Brook.

"It was great talking to you Rarity, but we have to go now and we don't want to bother you" Spike jumped in, an unusual amount of boldness in his tone.

"Now don't be foalish. I have just completed today's order and have nothing else in the remainder of my day. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Sure why not…" Spike said in a disappointed tone.

The group now was thinking about where to start looking for Rainbow Dash, but it was getting late and they knew she was probably sleeping on a random cloud somewhere. Nick never bothered to check the time when he first arrived but it must have been sometime in the late afternoon because it was now about 7 o'clock. Twilight decided they would go out for dinner which everybody else agreed on. Unfortunately for Brook and Randy however, there were no items on the menu containing meat. Randy was a huge meat eater, but he didn't have any problem surviving one day without it. Luckily, the menu had just a normal salad without any dressing. It wasn't very satisfying for him, but it was better then eating something with flowers or hay in it. After dinner they all walked out and were about to walk home when Twilight came up with an very important question.

"Wait where are Randy and Brook supposed to sleep?" She asked.

Later-Randy and Brook were on a hayloft makeshifted to look like 2 seperate beds complete with straw bedding, pillows, and blankets.

"Well...this sucks. Brook, why didn't you tell me this wasn't a dream!?" Randy scowled, glaring daggers at a blue and white polka dot pj's with matching sleep hat wearing Brook fluffing his pillow at the other side of the hayloft.

"I told you this like 6 times." Brook remarked, glaring back. "Just get some sleep. You'll be in a happier mood tommorow."

And with that Brook turned out the latern Applejack had left out for them as light. Brook then rolled over and went instantly to sleep.

"I wonder how Howard is doing whereever he is?" Randy thought to himself as he rolled over on his back and stared up at the barn roof not being able to sleep.

-Elsewhere-

The early rays of morning cut through the dark green curtains of a casino area of some sort, indicated by the slot machines, dice and card tables, neon-lighted paths,  
and the giant roulette-like wheel high atop on the wall where each space on the wheel has one of three random colors and one of four Pokémon (yellow, green, and purple; Makuhita, Azurill, Skitty, and Wynaut)  
a sleeping Theresa was shackled too.  
"Ugh...five more minutes..." She groaned, as the sun rays shined into her closed eyes. However, the loud blaring sound of a bell suddenly jolted her awake.

"What the?" Theresa tried to sit up but felt restrained, she then started looking around, trying to gather her surroundings. Looking around where she lay, she realized she wasn't in her bed at her parent's house.

"Where am I!?"

"Hello?" She asked into the deep emptiness of the room.

"Ah I see your awake." A voice taunted.

"Who are you?" Theresa groaned and her head ached as if she'd been hit over the head with something heavy.

"Ha imbecile. The name is Crystal Snail. Please, do have another free spin on the house." The voice laughed and the wheel began spinning and lighting up with bright flashes of neon colored flashes as the bell began ringing again  
drowning out Morgan's screams.

The wheel quickly stopped, Morgan was now extremley dizzy, her vision blurred, and her whole body aching and painful.

Through blurry eyes, she saw a snail-like humanoid robot approach the wheel, stepping out from the shadows of the room.

She screamed in terror as her sight returned to her and she made out the tall robot just smiling evilly.

"Why am I here?" She asked now glaring.

"Your here because your going to help me lure the Ninja here." Crystal Snail laughed. "So my Master can destroy him!"

Theresa gasped and he smirked as if he knew something she didn't.

"I would never help anyone like you!" Theresa growled and he laughed.

"Oh...Well from where I am standing it seems you don't have much choice but to hang around?" He smirked. Another bell rang and the  
wheel began spinning again as Theresa screamed again being tossed around to and throw.

After a few minutes of Theresa about to lose her cookies, "NINJA H- HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes tightly.

Without even making another move, everything around her turned black.

Then... a light.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

In front of her and the evil robot appeared the Norrisville Ninja. Theresa felt her heart pound...

"Ninja!" Theresa called. "Help me!"

"Ninja Slice!" The Ninja yelled as he sliced the restraints keeping her to the wheel in two with a katana sword. Her eyes widened as she was now free falling  
, She let out a tiny scream seeing the floor getting closer and closer and covered her face with her hands.

When she was about to hit the floor, somebody caught her and carried her bridal style and swung them out a window and up onto the roof of the building. She felt so nervous when that happened. Her hero gently put her down as she breathed heavily.

"You alright?" He asked. "You know, you can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to see her savior.

It was him... it was the Norrisville Ninja.

Tears started forming in my eyes. My lifetime wish had been granted.

"T- thank... th- thank you Ninja..." Theresa said with a shaky voice.

Theresa wrapped her arms around the Ninja's neck, hugging him. The Ninja took a step back from shock  
as Theresa dug her head into Randy's shoulder, exclaiming over and over again "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!". "THANK YOU!" she yelled, now gasping for breath as she wailed into Randy's shoulder.

At the sudden affection from Theresa, his crush, Randy's eyes widened and he blushed a beat read as his heart was now racing.

Randy began sweating nervously and rested a hand on the back of Theresa's head, hugging her back. "Um...Y-your welcome, citizen" he said nervously, trying not to break character.

The door to the roof was blown open by a yellow energy blast. The Ninja shielded Theresa from the explosion by hugging her tighther.

"You think you and your little friend could escape me, Ninja! " Crystal Snail exclaimed, as he stepped out onto the roof where they were standing, Theresa let out a tiny scream and hid behind the Ninja as Crystal Snail now aimed his scary looking Ray Gun point blank at the Ninja's face.

"Um, Ninja you usually do something a little more Ninja'ier by now...You feeling okay?" Theresa asked a bit scared of Crystal Snail and a bit confused at the Ninja's sudden burst of confidence.

"This won't take now." He said a grin now covering his face. And with that he foot sweeped Crystal Snail's feet right from under him.

"Urrggh! You'll pay for that!" Crystal Snail cursed, in a blind fury raising his ray gun and shooting off another massive golden-yellow beam of energy  
that would have hit Theresa hadn't she jumped out of the way, and landed in the Ninja's arms.

Then he got both of them out of there with a series of jumps over the surrounding rooftops.

"Coward! Come back and fight me!" Crystal Snail raged, firing off a couple more blasts at the fleeing Ninja who dodged them with great ease.

Theresa had a big blush in her cheeks and her heart fluttered rapidly. I couldn't believe this! The Ninja hugged me and he saved me from that robotic junk!

"You okay?" He asked kindly, looking down at Theresa.

"Um... yeah. Thanks, Ninja." Theresa responded with a shy tone.

He gently put me down and began to walk away. "Now if you excuse me... SMOKE-" The Ninja yelled, grabbing a small ball from his suit about to throw it on the ground

"H- hey! Can I give you a little something for saving me?" She asked, her smile widening.

"Oh you don't have to give m-." He began to say.

Theresa smiled. She then got on her tip-toes and started to take Randy's mask off. "Uh..." he began but he suddenly lost his voice. He couldn't even move and he felt as if his stomach had been taken out. The freshman was frozen, Somehow Theresa managed get the mask a little bit off of Randy and just above his nose. The fabric of the ninja mask slipped a little bit off of him but was still on his face, concealing his identity.

Randy was frozen in fear as Theresa leaned in and gave him a kiss. Randy's eyes widened, but then fell and he finally kissed her back. It felt nice and warm, and he felt as if he was alive yet slowly dying. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt as if he had just stuck his finger in an electrical outlet or he felt as if he was flying. His heart was racing at 100 beats per second.

Finally Theresa pulled away and she moved the mask back onto Randy. He felt the fabric slip onto his face perfectly, comforting him. She smiled. "This will be our little bruce secret, Ninja" she puffed in his hair sending shivers down his spine. Theresa then walked off, towards the entrance of her neighborhood and made her way back home. A few minutes after she left, the Ninja was just standing there in disbelief, his eyes wide from shock. At the same time he was terrified, scared beyond wits, yet he also had a nice fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Finally the Ninja could feel his arms and the blood rush through him. He began gasping for breath. I just kissed a Human!... he thought. I just kissed a Human!... Suddenly he extended a long tentacle-like tongue out and tried to wipe the shame off it as he closed his eyes realizing his dilemma. I liked it, but she was a human!... he thought shivering again.

"Matomari no nai, what is wrong you crazy shape-shifter!? Are you trying to blow your cover, people don't have freakishly long tongues!" A mysterious voice yelled inside his head, scolding him  
Matomari no nai telepathically.

Just then Matomari no nai's eyes opened. "I'm deeply sorry Master but she kissed me!" he said, complaining in his head as it retracted it's tongue after spraying it with a can of disinfectent.

"MAN UP! Now if you excuse me lunch is ready...DON'T FORGET TO BLEND IN OR YOU'LL BLOW EVERYTHING!" a mysterious voice remarked, cutting the psychic conversation.

Matomari no nai grabbed a small ball from his suit. He threw it on the ground and sighed "Smokebomb..."

"How do I blend in is the better question?" Matomari no nai said, thinking aloud as he was sitting down on a park bench in the guise of a teenager he's seen many times on one of his master's survillance orbs, a  
very slim-built and tall purple haired youth with sapphire blue eyes. He noticed all the couples walking around. "Maybe if I find a person to walk around and do all that lovey-dovey stuff with?" He thought, quitely to himself.

He then extended his really long, elastic arms and wrapped up Mick the football player who was just minding his business and jogging a short ways off.  
Matomari then retracted his arms and Mike landed with a loud thud as he was forcefully made to sit on the bench beside Matomari.

"What do you want," Mick barked at the freshman, glaring down at him angrily.

"I just wanted to try something with you," Matomari said moving closer to the football player, leaning over onto his side of the bench so he could reach his lips, his arms now around the football player's muscular neck.

Everyone stared in shock, not believing some freshman, much less a boy, would just go up and kiss Mick. What was more surprising was how What was more surprising was how Mick hadn't punch the boy away and tried to kill him. But the kiss halted to a complete stop quickly because  
Matomari pulled away from Mick.

"Hmmm...Didn't get the same feeling like with that one human of the opposite gender." Matomari said, unwraveling his arms from around as he was now lost in thought.

"I guess I'll just go have some of those opposite genders." Matomari said, now having a idea. Then suddenly something hit him he forget to do.

"Oh that's right. I have to tie up some loose ends." Matomari sighed, looking at Mick still looking bewildered at what happened.

"Sorry big guy, it's not you it's me..." Matomari said, patting the Mick's back before he hopped down from the park bench and began to walk away.

"!…I-I can change," Mick said, fighting back a tear that came to his eye as he watched Matomari walk away. "I can change..."


	5. Chapter 5

They never stood a chance. One by one each robot would fall. Matomari no nai in a matter of three hours had turned  
Viceroy's lab into an state of turmoil where violently sparking machines and broken robots were scattered everywhere.  
Matomari no nai, still in the guise of the ninja, now stands before the defeated Hannibal McFist and Viceroy as  
Ripto was sitting on Matomari no nai's shoulder.

"Three hours and three minutes. That's how long it took to destroy all of this." Matomari checked his watch as he spoke.

"Just think how easy it'll be to take over the rest of this town once I free the Sorcerer." One hundred armed Skeleton Joes*Enemies from the Mega Man gamies series that are Sniper Joes in the form of skeletons*  
stood behind their leader, metal spiked clubs and tridents pointed at the fallen villians. The Matomari no nai raised a hand to halt them "Turns out the Sorcerer is tired of you two always failing."

"Hey Ninja! Helping the Sorcerer was our thing." Viceroy shouted defiantly.

"Oh, that's the best part." Matomari laughed evilly, "You see he says with Ripto and Me here and that portal machine you built. He  
has no need for you two anymore and he can join a bigger group of villians all working for the same goal of trying to conquer all of the universe."

"Any last words? I'd hate to deprive you of the right to beg for your lives." Matomari said, now drawing a blunderbuss pistol from his suit  
and aiming it at the two.

"Please don't kill me, I'm too important to die! Take Viceroy instead, I'll give you anything you want! Money, Women...Men?" Everyone looked at McFist in surprise as he shrugged.

A heavy thud sounded throughout the room and caused all the Skeleton Joes to fall to the floor in pieces  
then reassembled themselves in a short time as Matomari put a hand to is forehead. "No. Not this again."

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" said a angry looking girl with spiky, red violet hair worn in a ponytail, Dark Green eyes, blue jeans with one leg rolled up,  
and a blue tanktop as she wadded through the huge mob of Skeleton Joes and straight up to Matomari.

"Matomari?! I just went through all the cds in your Matter Wave bike and where did all my dance music go? All I could find was your  
CDs." The girl asked him. Her voice still and expression serious.

"Morgan, my love, they're in the glovebox but I'm sorta in the middle of something here." Matomari spoke in an almost casual manner as he twisted his elastic-like body from the waist up, his feet and legs still staying in place, around to face the girl.  
"Can you just please wait until I'm done here?"

"Fine...But I wanna go to a nice italian restaurant after." Morgan sighed, as she took out her music player and put in one ear bud so she can talk and listen to music at the same time as she was now  
standing at Matomari's side.

"That's my girl." Matomari remarked, giving her a quick smooch then turning back around to face McFist and Viceroy as he affectionately put one arm around Morgan.

"I never thought it'd end like this." Viceroy said, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Really? How did you picture it?" Matomari asked, raising a eye brow in curiosity.

"Well basically the same thing except to the song "Accidently in Love by Counting Crows" and by Marci and some other guy...and on weird occasion a girl teaming up to edit  
me out of the picture so they could take all my stuff and then elope in Hawaii."

"To be honest, I always thought one of my creations would do me in." Viceroy remarked, adding to the conversation.

"Is there no one who can save us?!" McFist cried out.

"Now that's some good ol' fashioned pleading. Too bad the answer is n-" Matomari paused as his expression went cold. "I feel a presence. One I have not felt since..."

Matomari turned around as the Skeleton Joes parted. He glared at the sight. Majin Buu walked in the room  
with many bruises as he was holding a gps.

"Uh, Matomari. Is everything alright?" Ripto asked, looking confused.

"So Majin Buu. So, you've survived the perils of Mexico...made your way back to your Master...  
and apparently taught yourself to use a gps. Impressive. You've earned a warrior's death..Just think soon you'll be able to join that one friend  
you were with when we met?" Matomari said, his persona turning a little dark as he shrugged Ripto off his shoulder onto the floor, and unwraveled  
his one arm from around Morgan then pulled another blunderbuss looking ray gun from his suit and aimed both at Majin Buu struggling to make his  
way from the crowd up to Matomari.

"Uh uh...Buu won't be joining Fernado. Where he's gone Buu cannot follow. Buu and Matomari wouldn't be welcome where Fernado's gone to.  
Hell's where WE'RE going, MATOMARI!" And with that Majin Buu tackled Matomari and they tumbled backwards falling into the portal machine.

"Viceroy, I want that portal machine dismantled." McFist said, glaring at the portal machine as the Skeleton Joes rushed en mass into the machine  
after Matomari followed by Morgan screaming "I'm coming Matomari!" as she and Ripto followed in on Matomari's custom black and red Matterwave Bike.

"I'll be right on that." Viceroy said, holding up a wrench.

"Hey guys, sorry about all that mess!" The Sorcerer said, apologetically as he appeared on a half broken hologram projector behind them. "How about  
I make it up to you guys and let you join Me and Ripto in our quest for evil again...Maybe Matomari, if that pink thing doesn't seriously mess his world up."

"And just like that we're back." Viceroy sighed, puting the wrench down.

{Elsewhere-Matomari and a brawling Majin Buu tumbled out through a portal landing in a desert like area.}

Majin Buu then crossed his arms on his chest and charges a vibrating pink  
energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and shouts, "Big power!" with the voices of both Fat and Evil Buu. Finally, Majin Buu unleashes an explosion of pink energy across an incredibly wide range,  
sending Matomari flying off into the distance.

"Enough of these games!" He exclaimed, disappearing and then reappearing behind Majin Buu.

Out of confusion, Majin Buu started looking around for Matomari and then turned right into Matomari's powerful ki charged punch which landed on the side of Majin Buu's face sending the Buu flying backwards on the ground.

Matomari then raised his index finger into the air and circled it above his head to create many yellow rings of energy as Majin Buu just laid there on the ground still out cold,  
he then launched the yellow rings at the Buu trapping him in a volleyball-like energy sphere. Then, grabbed the ball and pondered at what to do with it.

"Hey I'm open!" A Skeleton Joe exclaimed, running up wearing a volleyball jersey that was black and red that said "01" on the front and "Mean Joe" on the back, sweatbands and taking a volleyball stance.

Matomari facepalmed at his minion's actions. Then shrugged and decided to play along with it. He tossed the ball to the Skeleton joe, who hit it up into the air.

Finally, Matomari flies up into the air and spikes the volleyball down to the ground, creating a massive crater and inflicting a huge amount of damage.

The same Skeleton Joe from before kicked the ball to Bobobo wearing a black and red soccer uniform that said "12" on the front and "BOBOBO!" on the back, who then tries to kick the ball to the goal that somehow magically appeared out of thin air that was being  
guarded by a an orange spiked ball with arms and legs wearing a green and white soccer jersey that said "45" on the front and "Patch" on the back and a walking, blocky, human shaped mass of tokoroten (a type of very cold jelly) known as Jelly Jiggler wearing a green and white soccer jersey that said "32" on the front and "Jiggler" on the back,  
Matomari now annoyed at this childish game let out all of his energy in a high pitched scream which collapsed a dimensional wall and opened a doorway to shown to a dimsenion that appeared to be composed from an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms and an innumerable amount of sweets scattered amongst a dark and seemingly endless void. Matomari  
using the last bit of the strength teleported down and kicked the ball in before sealing the dimension shut. "There now stay put in my pocket dimension. I need a trump card in case all this goes to hell in a handbasket." Matomari thought to himself as he now fell to his knees, bleeding heavily with many bruises  
from his short battle with Buu.

"You okay, Matomari?!..." Morgan asked, running up and catching Matomari before he fell.

"Hey who was Fernando anyways? I am now curious about this..." A Skeleton Joe walked up, asking the unreponsive Matomari thus getting a glare from Morgan.

"He was a spanish speaking gameboy that got...d-destroyed *coughs* during one of me and Buu's fights." Matomari managed to cough out, his voice sounding a little dry.  
I hope I'm not being rude, but I'm gonna take a little nap."

And with that Matomari fell asleep in Morgan's warm embrace as his body began to slowly regenerate and heal itself.

{Bobobo Theater-"His soul was pure as snow you monster!" Majin Buu yelled, shaking a fist at Matomari flying away off in the distance disappearing over the Arizona boarder into Mexico.

"No Buu must be strong..." He said, fighting back tears as he turned around to face his tiny broken electronic friend lying in the sand of the dry, humid desert.

"You were always at Buu's side, the least Buu can do is to be beside you at the end. Buu know it cannot be, but Buu wish Buu could speak proper english and go to where you have gone.  
How Buu wish Buu could join you there, Fernado." Buu said kneeling, as he gently caressed the cracked screen.

Now his expression turning to one of seriousness and standing he procedded to walk straight through a hole in the border fence.

"We really to get that fixed" Jelly Jiggler dressed as Border Patrol said walking up and watching what just happened.

"We don't get paid to fix fence. We get paid to keep people out not walking in!" Bobobo dressed as Border Patrol remarked, stomping up and painfully whacking the other in the back of the head with a Baton.

"Ouch!" Jelly Jiggler said, rubbing his head. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it!" Bobobo scolded, crossing his arms and walking away.

Suddenly the loud blaring music of a thousand mariachi bands started playing. Both Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler screamed in terror, hugging each other tight as a million or more screaming and yelling Skeleton Joes dressed in sombreros and ponchos  
stampeded over the fence and them in a huge mob like fashion.}

"What the heck did you just do?" Morgan asked as she looked up in a confused fashion at Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler now standing before her still wearing their Border Patrol uniforms and holding a kicking and screaming poncho wearing Don Patch up by either of his arms.

"That was just something normal for them." Gasser explained as he now walked up.

"Well I've seen a lot of weird things so I'm kinda used to it." Morgan said with a nonchalant smile.

"Hey I hope you don't mind me asking ya this, but aren't you a little young to be dimensional traveling?" Bobobo suddenly asked as he, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler looked normal again.

"Oh, I was just following my boyfriend in here, By the way my name is Morgan and this Matomari." Morgan said as she gestured towards the sleeping Matomari, still in the guise of the Ninja.

"Whos the wiggin robots?" Bobobo said, waving at the Skeleton Joes standing behind Morgan who did so in return.

"Oh. Those are Skeleton Joes or something..." Morgan sighed. "They have about as much sense as a toaster."

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Beauty, the guys with the white hair is Gasser, the blue guy is Jelly Jigler, the sunny guy is Don Patch and the guy with the afro is Bobobo-bo bo-bobo but we just call him Bobobo." Beauty introduced herself and the others as she shook Morgan's hand and shook it.

Then Matomari heard a sound, a wing flap. He opened his tired eyes slightly, and spotted a great shape in the sky not too far from where he was. "I just got a evil idea." Matomari laughed an evil laugh in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked inside the office of the Fallen Kai, checking to see if he was there, he wanted to ask him for help with a problem he had.

He watched as the Fallen Kai was asleep at the moment, his hair lying on the desk in slight disorder.

"M-Master?!"

He opened one eye, then he looked in the direction of the voice and saw Kid Buu standing in the doorway.

"Buu what happened?!"

"That two timing shapeshifter expunged Good Buu and all those fighters from me when I wasn't looking! And he also let the Nomicon get away! Plus he's also not bringing havoc to the dimensions you told him to but more like he's wanting to live among them  
and also feel in love with a human!"

"Oh, it couldn't possibly be that bad" Raikou said, rambling now. "...Maybe he's just earning their trust before he delivers the final blow."

Kid Buu listened as he rambled on for a bit and then said, after he had finished with a long speech which could have been enveloped with one statement: don't judge how another minion works.

"He also broke into your candy stash without your permission."

Raikou's eyes glistened with rage and he said. "THAT LITTLE SNEAK! THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!"

Kid Buu grinned evilly and said. "He he hi hi hi hee. Shall I take care of your lightwork?"

"No!" He growled, now standing up from his seat as a evil grin came to his face. "I know just the right minion to give him a push in the right direction."

*Thats all I got sorry. I'm officially out of ideas. Once I think of some I'll start writing again*


	7. Chapter 7

The time was 8:00 am. The streets around Ouran Academy were bustling with students hurrying off to class like everyday. Everything seemed to be normal, all except for the teenager, average height, athletic build, knee length lab coat, short spiky blonde hair, abnormally large purple funny pack with a gengar's face printed on it, and sunglasses who was looking through binoculars and standing high atop on one of the Ouran Clock Tower's hour hand all the while managing to balance himself perfectly. "So when we find Matomari we find the pocket dimensions he's been sucking other dimensions and heroes into then hiding them?" Ripto asked poping out from the fanny pack then looking up at the youth. "You sure you can spot a shapeshifter in that huge crowd down there?"

"Exactly! Wait! Uh..."

"Don't tell me you didn't know he could shapeshift?"

"Of course I did. I was just testing you." Benjamin growled as he stuffed the binoculars into his jacket.

Ripto sighed, but didn't do anything else. "This doofus is seriously trying to play hide and seek with a shapeshifter in this heavy populated place." He thought, looking at Benjamin thinking of another plan.

"We should totally armor digivolve Elizabeth to Kabukimon so she can actually help with this plan." said a voice from above Benjamin. "Because she is such a awesome minion."

"who said that?" ripto asked, as he and Benjamin began looking for the source of the voice.

"Elizabeth," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes as he looked up and saw a Gatomon wearing a top hat hanging by her. "We've been over this you would do more harm then good at a Armor level.".

A evil idea then came to ripto's head. "I have an idea of what he can be though." He laughed, an evil smile covering his face.

"Oh?" Benjamin asked, raising a eyebrow in interest.

Ripto then whispered something into Benjamin's ear that made a evil smile now cover his face.

"this can't be good." Elizabeth stated, a look of worry on his face as her Master finger signaled to come closer.

(Later-Mori was sitting at a park bench ready to have his lunch, a bento box filled with all sorts of delicious looking food spread out on a napkin on his lap.

"Its such a beautiful day." he said, taking in all the beautiful sights and smells of summer as unknown to him, Elizabeth was sneaking up from the bushes behind him holding a Hammer Bro. Hammer.

"Hush now little baby don't say a word..." Elizabeth began to softly sing the lullaby everyone knows so well, tears starting to form in her eyes as she slowly raised the hammer above her head. She couldn't believe she was bringing herself to harm another living being just for a article of clothing for a disguise.

"Maybe if I make the strike quick. He won't feel anything." Elizabeth thought.

"Y-you have the voice of an angel," came a voice that startled her.

She opened her eyes to see Mori flashing her a simple smile. "Are you alright?".

The question caught her off guard causing her to drop her hammer out of shock, she wasn't used to people caring for her well-being. She shrugged it off, "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

His stare intensified, "I t-think I love you.".

"I cannot love you in this form...I-im sorry."

"W-we could make it work."

"We are from two different worlds. I'm from a world of digital monsters and magic users and your from this world... This is how it supposed to be... Goodbye."

And with that, Elizabeth disappeared into the bushes leaving Mori only to find a Hammer that read "Property of Elizabeth" on the side to remember her with.

Mori began weeping as he firmly held the souvenir in the palm of his hand never wanting to let it go, his heart felling like it had been broke in two. "If only It could have worked,..." He sobbed, the flood gates now on full blast. "IF ONLY IT COULD HAVE WORKED!" He proclaimed defiantly at the now darkening skies above, as he fell to the ground on his knees as rain now fell like bullets as the thunder returned his cries and the lighting cracked like glass.


End file.
